Green computing has been defined as the study and practice of using computing resources efficiently. Typically, technological systems or computing products that incorporate green computing principles take into account economic viability, social responsibility and environmental impact. In particular, green computing includes efforts to obtain maximized energy efficiency from the computer resources being used.
Green computing is also described as the science behind efficient computing and performing tasks on a smaller power budget. All computer usage consumes energy, and depending on the energy source, such usage may also increase greenhouse gas emissions. The United States Government, as well as the information technology industry, recognizes the importance of efficient computing in order to reduce greenhouse gas emissions resulting from energy or power consumption. Large government and commercial initiatives are underway to identify environmentally conscious information technology programs and the most efficient computers.
In addition to using energy efficient computers and computing programs to perform computing tasks using a smaller power budget, carbon offsetting has also become a popular method to address environmental concerns. Carbon offsetting is generally referred to as the act of mitigating, or offsetting, greenhouse gas emissions. Carbon offsetting enables mitigation of current or future greenhouse gas emissions through a variety of methods. The planting of trees has become one of the better known examples of compensating for greenhouse gas emissions resulting from personal air travel.
Companies and organizations are known to specialize in the performance of carbon offsetting functions or operations. These companies and organizations initiate carbon offsetting operations after individuals make financial contributions or companies sign contracts to pay for offsetting operations. However, these efforts are independent of, and not responsive to, actual amounts of carbon offset required as indicated by the actual usage of computing resources required to perform specific computing tasks. Neither has prior carbon offsetting permitted a computer user to participate in determining levels of carbon offsetting desired to compensate for greenhouse gas emissions used in the performance of computing tasks.